


The Bloodstained Corporal

by Eienias20



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eienias20/pseuds/Eienias20
Summary: Kruse is a Brother. Following the accident, Jaynix has vanished, leading Kruse to do everything he can to find her and bring her home. Kruse is a Harrier. A new, fearsome and murderous Tyrant is on the loose, killing every BLADE it comes across. Kruse's two paths bring him to the same end.





	

A dreary day in New Los Angeles found Kruse in the last place he wanted to be. At least that's what he always told everyone. It didn't matter how hard he tried though, he always found his way back here. There was nothing he could do. That's what so many people told him. That's what so many people told themselves. But he refused to accept that. There was always something that could be done. Always. Yet here he stood, watching the Outfitters Test Hangar as the reconstruction continued.

The warnings, the lights, the yells, the panic, the fear.

All so deeply ingrained in his head.

But none of it compared to the scream and the tears that followed.

Feeling tears roll down his cheeks he cursed himself, wiping them away.

He had no right to cry over this. It wasn't his loss.

"Kruse."

Turning, he saw Elma. Her very presence was still enough to lift his mood.

Walking towards him, she put her arms around him.

"You just have to be here. Don't you?"

Kruse nodded.

"I try not to be but…next thing I know I'm on my way here…"

There was a long silence before he looked at Elma again.

"I still feel guilty."

"Kruse…"

He was all set to argue for how he felt when Elma put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"I understand…despite everything. Of course you'd feel guilty. I wasn't even there and I…there's this weight in my chest that won't go away…"

As she took her finger away, all Kruse could do was nod.

"How long were you out there this time?"

"Three days."

Elma shook her head.

"Kruse. At this rate you'll kill yourself before you find her."

"I know. I know…I still remember the argument we had after the last time…I took naps when I could. I was careful."

Elma allowed a small smile to come to her face before she leaned her head on Kruse's shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a team with you?"

"She's my Sister. It has to be me. I have to find her."

Elma nodded "I knew you'd say that…"

Unable to stand looking at the ruined building any longer, Kruse began his walk back to the Administrative District, Elma at his side.

"Kruse…there is another matter…"

"I know. The Harriers…"

"The BLADEs. Kruse. BLADEs from all divisions are being slaughtered. Entire teams…"

The pair continued to walk in silence. A Tyrant had popped up on BLADE HQ's radar. A new incredibly hostile one. A team of Pathfinders stumbled across it and it wiped them out. The audio logs of the attack were found and what was heard was bone chilling.

BLADEs were ordered to be more careful. Things seemed to be proceeding as normal until a report came in from a Curator team. After a long day of work they were returning to a base camp to rest and found the entire camp filled with dead BLADEs. The Tyrant was hunting them.

The mission to deal with this fearsome foe was given out to Harrier teams…and no one who went out looking for it ever came back. Chausson and Nagi argued over whether they should open the mission to everyone or keep it restricted, for only the most elite teams.

As much as they argued, every passing day only proved one thing: it didn't matter what they chose or who took on the task; any BLADE that stepped outside the city was a target.

It was one of the catalysts to Kruse and Elma's argument last week. Kruse had to find his sister. He had to find Jaynix. After the accident she disappeared and he would not rest until she was back in New Los Angeles.

Elma couldn't stand Kruse going out into any of Mira's regions on his own, placing himself in mortal danger. She knew it was for his sister. For Jaynix. She loved Jaynix too, but what could Kruse do for her if he died trying to find her?

"Doug and Bozé are the best of the best, Elma. They don't need me and I'm sure there are other Harriers…other BLADEs out there that can handle this Tyrant. For all the fierce foes we've encountered, we've beaten them all…and I honestly doubt I could be of any help in my current state…"

Kruse shook his head thinking about Doug and Bozé asking him to come along, multiple times. He couldn't bring himself to, not while Jaynix was still out there. He had to find her, he had to take care of her. It's affected him so much he knew he'd be nothing more than a liability on the battlefield, especially against something like this.

Elma put a hand on his shoulder "Its fine Kruse. Doug and Bozé understand…they're not judging you and they aren't upset. It's just that…for all the monsters and enemies that we've faced…even the strongest ones have never managed to kill this many BLADEs in such a small amount of time. Every day the body count grows by entire teams and it doesn't seem to be slowing down…"

The pair continued walking, every word from Elma's lips was true. Kruse knew this, despite removing himself from the situation he saw it. The despair in the face of countless BLADEs when only 3 of the 7 teams that went out returned.

"Last I heard it sounded like the Tyrant was moving towards Noctilum…is that where Doug and Bozé are headed?"

Elma nodded "However their mission isn't to kill it. BLADE lacks any sort of credible Intel on this Tyrant since it's murdered everyone. The only thing we've managed to grasp from the audio logs of various attacks is that it's fast. No one sees it until it's too late. In an attempt to turn that around, Doug and Bozé are going to be trying to track it so that they can observe it. Bozé insists that they engage it for a brief moment to get a better read on its strength before retreating but Doug says that it's too risky."

Kruse remained silent, thinking this all over as Elma continued.

"The most disturbing thing about all of this…is the Skells. It doesn't matter what type of Skell it is and how heavily armed it is…what we find is total destruction. What's left of the Skells can barely even be considered scrap…"

Kruse looked to Elma; he saw concern, worry and even a little fear. Putting an arm around her, he pulled her close.

"Jaynix would kill me if she saw you looking like you are now. She always threatened me, telling me to make certain that you were happy…it seems I've been failing that for a while now. I'm sorry, Elma."

"Kruse…"

A small smile formed on his face.

"Jaynix is strong. She's one of the strongest people I know…she's lived through so much fear and trauma…I know she's alive out there. I'll find her. But first I have to uphold my duty to New Los Angeles. To BLADE. To you."

"Kruse. If you don't think you should do this-"

Kruse held his hand up, stopping Elma.

"My head may not be screwed on right but I've got 24 hours before Doug and Bozé get back from their scouting mission. That's 24 hours to pull myself together and get ready for the hunting mission that is to follow. We'll find this Tyrant and together we'll kill it. Stop the horror."

Elma took ahold of Kruse's hand.

"And then we'll find Jaynix. Together."

Kruse nodded.

"Together."

* * *

The next day found Kruse sitting in the lower level of the Administrative District across from where Doug usually hung out, drinking. He stared at the space before him waiting for the Harrier to materialize, but he never did.

The time of Doug and Bozé's return came and went, the four man Harrier team never returned to New Los Angeles. Instead all that came back to BLADE HQ were failed transmissions, a rescue team was sent out immediately and all they found were dead BLADEs and demolished Skells. All four of them.

"Not again…"

Kruse could only shake his head and blame himself. He'd been so wrapped up in his guilt over Jaynix and trying to find her that he's been ignoring all the other losses around New Los Angeles. Countless BLADEs were dead, some he may have worked with once or twice but many that he knew by name…and now Doug Barrett and Bozé Lowes were added to the list of all those that are gone. Dead.

If he had went, would it have changed anything?

There was no way to know.

"What am I doing?"

Kruse clenched his fists and slammed them into the table before him. Now's not the time for more guilt. Now's not the time for more pity. People are dead. People are dying.

"It's time to stand up and do something about this…"

Standing Kruse turned to find Frye, arms crossed and waiting with a smirk.

"You don't say?"

"Frye…how long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Listen, Kruse…Jaybird is one of my best pals so I get your issues with what happened…I get your devotion. I do. If it was Phog I'm sure I'd go down the same hole as you…but man you gotta pull yourself out now. For everyone."

Kruse sighed before nodding his head.

"I know. My only goal was to keep New Los Angeles safe. To keep everyone in the city safe. Human. Xeno. It didn't matter…I need to stand by that principle again. With everything I have."

Frye smiled before patting Kruse's shoulder.

"Couldn't have said it better myself…Doug and Bozé may be gone but there are still plenty of us standing. Plenty of us ready. You've got two incredible Skell pilots ready to join you in taking to the field and ending this Tyrant for good."

Kruse raised his eyebrow, before he could ask, Irina and Gwin appeared.

"You two…you know what we're dealing with right?"

Irina couldn't help but scoff.

"This thing has killed everyone who's ever come into contact with it. Yeah. We know what we're dealing with Kruse."

Gwin nodded before adding.

"But if we don't step up to the plate and try to deal with it…what then? It'll just keep killing."

Kruse took a deep breath.

"What's stopping it from killing all four of us? What do we have that none of the others before us have?"

Irina stepped forward pulling out a picture and showing it to Kruse. It was a picture of Irina and Jaynix. Gwin and Frye pulled out similar pictures, nodding as Irina spoke.

"We still have to find her. Bring her home. Before we accomplish that goal, nothing is going to kill us. Nothing is going to stop us. So. Kruse. Will you join us in ending this monster so that we can find your sister?"

Kruse looked at the images, seeing Jaynix smiling almost brought him to tears. Taking a moment to recollect himself he looked at the Interceptors before him and nodded.

* * *

Kruse, Irina, Gwin and Frye found themselves deep in the forests of Noctilum, their four Skells stomping through the terrain, all eyes alert on all their surroundings.

They'd passed the area where Doug and Bozé's last transmission was sent out, passing by the charred remains of four Skells. Elma wasn't overstating it, what was left was hardly recognizable as anything. Normally when out on missions like this the team would be a lively bunch but with the loss of two close comrades and countless more…far too much was weighing on this encounter.

Every rustle of the trees and every shadow that moved was instantly targeted by four Skells. The odds of the Tyrant getting a drop on them was extremely likely no matter how attentive they were to their surroundings. Regardless they knew they had to try their best to lay eyes on it…and they knew that if they engaged it and it escaped their conjoined sights, all four of them would be dead.

Kruse knew that outcome was likely but he also put faith in Frye, Irina and Gwin's belief that they'd all pull through because Jaynix needs them. They've never let her down before and they weren't starting now.

Kruse took out a picture of him and Jaynix, he stared at his sister's smiling face. She's been gone for weeks…he couldn't even begin to imagine what she looked like right now and he's seen her after one of her episodes.

It didn't matter. He wouldn't judge her. She's going through what undoubtedly is the worst thing she's ever felt. He had to believe she was still alive somewhere…Jaynix has never been good at coping with loss. Her emotional and mental state was incredibly fragile but she was always good at keeping herself alive.

Receiving a call from Elma he asked the rest of the team if he should take it.

"Heh. You think you need our permission to talk to your girlfriend Kruse? Go ahead. Take it. If anything happens the three of us are on it."

Kruse couldn't help but smile at Frye's statement as Irina spoke up.

"Hell, best case scenario we take care of this while you're preoccupied."

Gwin let out a few laughs at that. Kruse was glad for the lighter mood and it did nothing but reinvigorate his trust in his stalwart comrades.

Taking the call, he let out a calm sigh.

"Hey, Elma."

"Kruse. I probably shouldn't be calling but…I couldn't stop myself."

"It's fine Elma. Nothing has happened yet. We did pass by…Bozé and Doug so chances are we're getting close."

There was silence before Elma spoke up.

"You'll come back, right? I'd be there with you. You know I would…"

"I know. But you're too important to BLADE, to New Los Angeles, to humanity…"

"You act like I don't have a mimeosome. If things go wrong I'll just wake up in my real body."

"…I suppose that's true…"

The silence returned before Elma cleared her throat.

"I have been doing my best to track Jaynix's movements. Based off FrontierNav feeds and the reports of local BLADEs I have her all over Primordia, Noctilum, Oblivia…and some possible sightings even in Sylvalum…hard to pinpoint her but…I'll have something for you when you get back."

"I know you will...it's good to hear your voice, Elma."

"You too, Kruse."

At that moment, Frye's Skell turned around, the Interceptor calling out.

"My scanners just picked something up. Very briefly but something just shot past us."

Gwin and Irina moved to cover Frye's blind spots, Kruse taking a deep breath, readying himself.

"I've got to go. I love you Elma."

"I love you too, Kruse."

Moving into formation, Kruse watched his field of view, carefully.

"How fast did it look?"

Gwin asked to which Frye could only sigh.

"Fast. It was there, and it was gone. The scanners are reporting an error…so even the damn machine is confused."

"Then we'll just have to rely on our eyes."

Irina called out. All four Skells armed their weapons and began moving in unison and maintaining the formation. The BLADEs could feel every emotion possible as the Noctilum forest fell silent. No wildlife. Nothing. Only the occasional rustle of trees as result of a breeze.

"This is unsettling…"

Gwin muttered as he continued scanning everything and anything. Kruse looked down at the picture of him and Jaynix. At her smile.

" _Sis. See me through this. See us through this."_

"There! I see it-"

Kruse swung around in Gwin's direction, a red flash shooting past them. Frye and Irina turned in the direction it vanished and opened fire, Kruse and Gwin watching the other angles. Gwin let loose a volley of missiles from his Skell as the red flash tore across the Noctilum forest floor, leaving a burning trail in its wake.

Kruse charged forward to try to cut it off but missed completely, the forest around him exploding from the attacks of the other Skells. Kruse barely made something out that was moving vertically, quickly he looked up into the air.

"Above us!"

A red flash shot down from the canopy, right at Gwin's Skell. Skidding to a halt on the ground behind the Skell it shot off just as quickly, dodging the Skell Blades from Irina and Frye.

"Gwin! Get in formation! Gwin!"

Kruse turned to look at Gwin's Skell, a glowing red mark bisecting the entire machine.

"Gwin!"

Kruse's Skell barely put its arms up as the other Skell exploded, shrapnel flying everywhere. Frye's Skell was knocked back by the blast and fell to the floor, Irina's stumbling back a few steps.

Kruse pulled the Skell arms away from the front to see the scorched remains of Gwin's Skell.

"Gwin! Gwin!"

Frye's Skell stood, the man cursing.

"He's gone. Kruse! Focus on-"

A red flash struck Frye's Skell, throwing it across the forest floor and into a gathering of trees. Seizing the moment, Irina shot forward and brought her blade down on the Tyrant. Kruse turned to see that Irina's Skell was being held in place, what looked like a limb was reaching out from the burning red aura, gripping the end of Irina's Skells' blade. Stopping it.

"What in the-"

With a loud, ear piercing scream the Tyrant flung Irina's Skell into Kruse's, sending both machines rolling across the ground, pieces flying off of them and warning lights going off.

"Get over here you bastard!"

Frye's Skell crashed into the ground near the Tyrant, swinging its blades as the red flash took off.

Irina and Kruse's Skells stood up, Irina speaking.

"You alright there Kruse?"

"I am but my Skell is reporting in…nothing good…we can't fight this thing like this, we have to take it on foot!"

"If it can stop our Skell weapons what hope do our standard weapons have!?"

"We have to do-"

Kruse was cut off, seeing the red flash headed towards them. Quickly he shoved Irina's Skell out of the way and ejected out of his as the Tyrant ripped through it, the Skell exploding beneath Kruse.

Landing roughly on the ground, Kruse rolled a few feet away as Irina and Frye called out his name. Standing, the Harrier shook himself off.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm still alive…"

Drawing his photon saber, he ignited it and looked around the clearing, his eyes finding a glowing red mass.

"I found it! On me!"

Kruse fell into his battle stance as the Tyrant walked towards him, the red aura beginning to die down, revealing the form of the Tyrant slowly.

Kruse held his breath as he began to make out the body, it was human. It was wearing BLADE Armor, specifically the Raim Skell Armor. The armor was badly damaged, blood and protoplasmic stains covering almost every inch of it.

In the Tyrant's hand was a longsword, compared to the Tyrant's armor, the blade was pristine.

The red glow continued to die down, Kruse's heart stopping. The Raim was the female red variant, it's not uncommon but his mind instantly went to one conclusion he refused to accept. He had to be seeing things.

But he couldn't deny what his eyes were looking at as they landed on the Tyrant's now visible face. Onto her face. Jaynix's face.

It was Jaynix, her eyes burning brighter than ever, her teeth clenched in anger, and tears falling from her eyes. Her hair was a brighter red than it's ever been, embers coming off of it and steam rising from all her joints. She had activated Overclock Red and it didn't seem to be affecting her at all.

Kruse spoke as quietly as he could.

"It's Jaynix."

Irina and Frye couldn't find their words as their Skells stood behind Kruse and registered the Tyrant before them.

"…Jaybird…"

Frye stared at her, part of him was happy to see her. She was dear to him. Irina on the other hand refused to believe it.

"The…the Tyrant that's been killing BLADEs…that killed Doug, Bozé and Gwin is…Jaynix?"

Kruse's eyes widened as Jaynix's grip on her blade tightened. He could see her eyes were not looking at him but at the Skells behind him.

"Frye! Irina! Eject! Now!"

Letting out a horrid scream, Jaynix launched herself at a tree before kicking off it, the tree snapping in two from the force. Kruse watched as Jaynix shot over him towards the Skells, Irina and Frye ejecting from them as Jaynix swung her BLADE, the two Skells splitting in half, exploding and raining debris all over the forest floor.

Irina and Frye rolled to their feet near Kruse, Irina drawing her assault rifle and Frye, his longsword. Taking their battle stances the three watched as Jaynix landed and turned to face them.

Even as she stared at them with unbridled hate, the tears never stopped falling from her eyes. Kruse couldn't stand looking at her like this but he couldn't look away.

"Sis…"

Next thing he knew, she was right in front of him, her palm making contact with his chest, the force shaking every bit of his mim. Kruse couldn't even feel himself react to the blow as his body flew across the forest floor, crashing through at least three trees before rolling across the ground.

Irina turned to the fallen Kruse as he coughed and struggled to stand.

"Jaybird! What are you doing!?"

Looking to Frye, Jaynix gripped her blade tightly and swung, Frye bringing his up to stop the strike. The blow behind Jaynix's was beyond anything he felt before, pushing him back and away. Jumping, Jaynix kicked Frye in the chest.

The man's eyes widened in shock as he slammed into the ground.

Jaynix stepped on him, Irina behind her opening fire on her back. Jaynix didn't even flinch as the bullets struck her, instead turning to face Irina.

"Why Jaynix?"

Screaming Jaynix swung her blade, a powerful force shooting across the ground and catching Irina. Lifting her off the ground and throwing her through the air. Hitting the ground, Irina felt pain flare up all over her body and groaned.

Kruse was now standing, shaking his head. He still couldn't believe it.

"Jaynix…this whole time, it was you. Why?"

Jaynix shot at Kruse, this time he was ready. Standing he brought his Photon Saber up, catching her longsword, however just like Frye before him, he felt the immense force in her strike, beyond anything he's ever felt before. He couldn't hold himself steady and was forced to his knees, desperately trying to push her blade back.

"Jaynix! Why are you doing this? Do you know who you just killed? Who you've been killing?"

Jaynix leaned in closer, he could see cuts and bloodstains all over her face, her eyes wide as they stared him down. Filled with unimaginable anger, endless pain and deep sadness. The tears that fell from her eyes continued to flow as she spoke, hate in every word.

"You killed her."

Jaynix's free hand grabbed Kruse by the throat and lifted him up.

"You all killed her!"

Kruse dropped his Photon Saber, grasping Jaynix's arm.

"SAY IT!"

He knew it was worthless to struggle, Jaynix has always been strong but with Overclock active, there was no overpowering her.

"SAY IT! SAY THAT YOU KILLED HER!"

Kruse moved one of his arms, grabbing the Sniper Rifle on his back, the weapon unfolded itself as he brought it around, aiming it at Jaynix's head. His finger trembling on the trigger.

Jaynix tightened her grip on Kruse's throat, her anger giving way, her voice breaking.

"You killed Alexa."

Kruse couldn't do it. He couldn't shoot her.

"Why did you kill her?"

"I didn't. Jaynix…it was an accident. A terrible, horrible accident."

Jaynix shook her head, several broken laughs escaping her as she threw Kruse into a tree, his sniper rifle falling to the ground.

"An accident? AN ACCIDENT!? A devastating…terrible accident that only killed one person…"

Kruse stood slowly, coughing as he looked for his discarded photon saber. Frye and Irina also standing as Jaynix shook her head

"All that. Everything that happened and the only one we lost was the one who meant the most to me…you all took her from me! You all wanted this! You wanted me to break!"

"No Jaybird. We would never want that. We love you!"

Jaynix turned to Frye and whispered.

"I loved Alexa."

Kruse dove for his photon saber as Jaynix charged Frye, the man activating Overdrive, narrowly dodging her savage strike. Turning, Frye swung his blade at Jaynix, the woman knocking it away with her own. With his increased senses from Overdrive, Frye threw himself back, avoiding another slash from Jaynix but the force from the blow still rippled through the air, catching him and carrying him away.

Now on his feet and armed, Kruse waited as Irina moved to his side.

"Kruse…"

"…we have to fight…we have to stop her…talk some sense into her…we have to get Jaynix back!"

"What if we can't?"

The pair was cut off by Jaynix screaming, forced to their knees their hands come up and covered their ears, trying to blot out the bloodcurdling yells. Kruse looked up in time to see Jaynix charging at him, activating Overdrive he stood and caught her blow.

Frye shot in as well, swinging his blade only for Jaynix's free hand to catch it. Looking between both men, Jaynix clenched her teeth in anger. Irina, now in Overdrive as well aimed her gun at Jaynix's chest and fired a powerful accelerated round. The attack buried itself into her and exploded, causing the woman to stumble back, Kruse swung and struck her arm. Dropping her longsword, Jaynix yelled as Frye tackled her to the ground, holding her in place with everything he had.

"Jaybird! Snap out of it! We didn't take her from you! We never would!"

"Listen to Frye, Jaynix! We love you! Both of you! What happened was an accident!"

"Sis. Please. Open your ears. Don't let the hate control you!"

Screaming, Jaynix smashed her head into Frye, pushing the man off of her. Standing she brought her fist in before striking him in the chest, throwing him into Irina and sending the pair flying. Turning, she dodged Kruse's multiple strikes before her palm made contact with his chest again, throwing him into the air. He could feel countless things snap and break in him before he even hit the ground.

As he laid on the ground, groaning in pain he knew that the only way to keep up with Jaynix's out of control Overclock Red was to activate his own Overclock Blue…but unlike her, he'd never grown used to it. If he did it, he'd have to be savage and ruthless otherwise she'd win by virtue of time.

Even so, he didn't want it to go that far.

"Please Jaynix. Come to your senses."

Jaynix said nothing as she drew closer. The red glow of her Overclock becoming even fiercer.

"Now or never."

Before Kruse could activate Overclock, Frye ran in again, his blade slashing through Jaynix's side. Once again drawing no reaction from Jaynix.

"Frye! Your Overdrive can't keep up! Step back!"

Jaynix grabbed Frye by the throat and threw him aside. Looking elsewhere, she retrieved her blade and began walking towards Frye as Irina shot countless grenades in her direction. The explosions all around Jaynix drew no reaction from her. It was clear they were causing damage, Jaynix's mimeosome was leaking and the armor was taking more damage…but it didn't slow her approach.

"Jaybird! Come back to us!"

Standing, Frye swung his blade, Jaynix let it cut into her. Grabbing Frye's arm and twisting it, snapping it. Yelling in pain, Frye felt his Overdrive leave him, his arm falling limp at his side and his blade hitting the ground.

Kruse and Irina watched as Frye looked up to Jaynix, any semblance of fear was overpowered by his concern for her as he spoke.

"Jaybird…"

Swinging her blade, she ripped through his mimeosome, the man falling limp to the ground.

Irina stared in shock as Kruse clenched his fists.

It has to be now.

Kruse's Overclock Blue covered his body, he felt everything within him accelerating beyond its limits. With a yell he shot at Jaynix, their weapons colliding. Kruse's Overclock had the strength advantage so he pushed through Jaynix's guard only to find she was able to push back. Her Overclock seemed to be growing stronger, her hate pushing her past any and all limits.

He couldn't give up, this was his best chance at stopping her.

Jaynix screamed in his face and even in Overclock, the effect was earsplitting.

Breaking the lock the pair jumped away from each other, Kruse charging in first. He had to end this. He had to be on the offensive at all times. He's sparred with Jaynix plenty of times, he knew her blade work, he knew how flawless it was. What he saw now was not that.

It was a sword carried only by anger, rage, hate and pain. It was simple, brutal and powerful. Kruse was able to stop and redirect many of her attacks but as hard as he tried, he didn't exploit her openings. The very idea of harming his sister was too much.

Jaynix screamed as her blade ripped through his torso. Instinctually, Kruse thrust forward, his blade cutting through Jaynix. She gasped in shock, looking down at the weapon.

Kruse saw what he had done and released the blade, the saber turning itself off as it hit the ground and he stepped away, his Overclock leaving him.

Jaynix gripped the wound and stumbled back.

"You want to kill me too?"

"No…Jaynix. No. I…"

She brought her hand up to show him the blue stains.

"Then why?"

He was a Harrier. She was a Tyrant. This is how it's supposed to go yet he felt sick to his stomach.

"Jaynix. Come back to NLA with me. Please. We can help you."

Jaynix looked at him, her expression being like she just realized he was there.

"Where is Alexa?"

"What?"

"Where is she?"

"Do…do you know what you're asking?"

Jaynix looked down to the forest floor, shaking her head.

"I don't know who you are."

Kruse felt his heart break as she looked back at him, she seemed so lost.

"I don't know who I am. I don't even know…who Alexa is."

"That can't be true…"

"All I feel…is anger…and all I can remember…is a voice…a woman telling me…that she loves me…everything else is…"

Kruse wanted to embrace his sister, but the Harrier within him was telling him that this was a trick, he'd get close and be exactly where she wanted him…but the Brother within him was fighting to come out and support his sister.

"Who is…Alexa…why does saying her name hurt me so much?"

Kruse watched Jaynix as her gaze looked elsewhere, she seemed so lost. Which was a drastic change from the expression of hate and pain she wore earlier.

Then, just like that, she stared at Kruse again and became angry.

"Jaynix?"

"Bring her back to me!"

Screaming she charged Kruse who retrieved his Photon Saber just as she kicked him in the side, sending him through the air again. This time she followed and kicked him again, slamming him into the floor with immense force.

Jaynix's attention moved from Kruse to Irina, who still had her rifle aimed at her, but was losing her will to continue the fight. It all seemed so hopeless.

"Jaynix. Please. We can help you. Back in NLA. We can…we will. Like we always have."

Jaynix began laughing as she charged Irina, tearing the gun away from her grip and snapping it in two before grabbing Irina by the throat and throwing her into a tree, the woman falling to the ground, hard.

As Kruse lay on the ground himself, he realized what was going on. He realized what had happened to Jaynix. His Sister was broken. Completely broken. The death of Alexa had torn apart everything that was keeping her mental state in place. All the safeguards. Everything was gone. Her emotions, her traumas and her fears were running rampant in her mind.

The Harrier within him said that she was a lost cause. Killing her would be a mercy.

But the Brother begged Kruse to try.

Standing he addressed her, ignoring all the physical and emotional pain he felt.

"Jaynix. What happened was terrible…it broke you…I know recovery seems impossible after everything you've done but…I have to believe that we can still help you. That the Jaynix I know is still in there and begging to come back to NLA. You've lived through too much to give up now Jaynix. Please."

Jaynix turned from Irina, addressing Kruse.

"The only thing I can feel…is pain…and the only way I can bear it is by killing…and I love killing."

Kruse watched Jaynix as she approached him wearing a sadistic smile and asking.

"Where is Alexa?"

Kruse closed his eyes, a tear escaping as he picked his photon saber up again.

With a bloodcurdling scream, Jaynix charged him, he prepared to respond in kind when she froze in front of him.

Kruse looked past Jaynix to Irina who was holding her knife out. She had taken control of Jaynix.

"Kruse! Now is the only chance you'll get! You have to stop her! For good!"

Kruse looked at Jaynix, who was struggling with all her might to break the hold that Brainjack had on her.

He had to do it. He knew he had to.

Raising his photon saber he told himself to make it quick. Mercy. This was mercy. This wasn't murder. He wasn't killing his sister. He was being a Harrier. He was being a BLADE.

"Kruse! Now!"

Yelling he buried the BLADE in her shoulder, pushing it through her as best he could, Jaynix's screams breaking his resolve to follow through.

Angered and in pain, Jaynix turned and shot a glare at Irina who dropped her knife, hands moving to her head. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Quickly Jaynix grabbed the Photon Saber in Kruse's hands and crushed it before striking him, pushing him away. It was a small push but the force threw him farther away than he expected, slamming into a tree he slid to the ground and watched Jaynix stomp over to Irina.

She'd opened her mind, allowed all her fears and traumas to flow through the connection into Irina's head. The Interceptor couldn't keep up with all the pain and hate.

"Jaynix! Jaynix, she's your best friend! Jaynix!"

Kruse could only watch as Jaynix ran her blade through Irina.

He sat there in shock. Eyes moving from Irina, to Frye and to the remains of Gwin's Skell.

His brain still refused to accept what just happened.

Jaynix turned to face him, pulling her blade out of Irina she began walking towards him.

He felt nothing as he watched her come closer.

He wanted to accept what was going to happen.

But as he closed his eyes, he saw Elma.

If he let himself die here, who would be left to stop Jaynix?

Entering Overclock Blue again he flashed over to Frye's discarded longsword, picking it up and aiming it at Jaynix. What he had to do next, he didn't want to…but he had to.

Tears falling from his eyes, he took the photo of him and Jaynix out of his pocket and looked at it. After a few moments he let go of it, letting it fall to the ground. He looked from the discarded picture to Jaynix who began sobbing and screaming for Alexa. Asking where she was. And telling her, that she loved her, with everything she had.

Falling into his stance he waited as Jaynix focused her gaze on him. Letting loose a rage filled scream, she charged him. Yelling back he met her assault, their red and blue auras colliding, bathing the Noctilum forest in a white light.


End file.
